original_christmas_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
December Holidays the Vocaloid Way
Miku : I've seen so many US Americans having December holidays : And Christmas is one of them, I'd rather wholeheartedly engage : For me and all my Vocaloid friends can see the glittering wonders : So I want us all Vocaloids to take the seasonal stage : Now to make a Christmas tree the Vocaloid way : I think we can apply suggestions from beyond our minds : Like glitter leeks Kagamine And intertwining orange and banana ornaments Kagamine The Kagamine Twins are on a roll with different kinds Ruby : My suggestion is that we can add American-themed ones : Like an eagle holding my country's flag while wearing a scarf SeeU : Maybe there might be a picture frame ornament : That would have a picture of me and the rest of this cast MAIKA : Vocaloids with little buddies can make ornaments of them : Like I'd make one of NOVA who's round as can be Tianyi : My company and I can prepare Chinese food : That might have Christmas shapes to make this moment last Ling Yuezheng: Like a snowman made of rice! That's my example I heard from the American Cutie~ Yan He: Yeah, I think we can mix things up by putting on the Festival of Lights... Zhiyu Moke: ...in all colors, shapes and sizes! Mo Qingxian: Would it be great if they're all made of silk? Longya Yuezheng: I can hardly doubt it all~ Luka : I've heard that penguins have a great affair for fish : So I'll make some ornaments of silver fish I really wish KAITO : There might be my self-portrait ornament holding : An ice cream cone with blue ice cream with a great seasoning Megpoid : Since I have so many carrots : I'd like to give some away to the reindeer I desire to see Gakupo : Would it be nice I feed some eggplants : To a horse on a sleigh? It might be my chance MEIKO : I've never had some eggnog all my life : So I'll give it a try with my very first cup Hiyama : Teachers like me can go back in their houses : And plan what's possible without giving up Kaai : By now, what I want to have for Christmas : Is a teddy bear that's based on my V2 look Oliver : I'd like to experience a Christmas Carol : As a book Charles Dickens made and this is one I took LOLA : My husband and I would make an ornament together : With a fusion of his symbol and mine LEON : She gets the pink tip while I get the blue one : And we make the rest a golden color so divine SONiKA : I really want to make mince pies just like : The people of my nation do every year Miriam : And if the snow is cold as can be : I'd take some hot chocolate so I'd be warm in here Ann : It would just take time to make a big snowman : Rounder than a sphere like I'd want all my life AL : Some kids like their snowmen in different shapes : Like arms and legs made of snow without having strife All : Let's get ready for the December holidays : The whole place will be all complete anytime : We put everything together in Vocaland : So we can be together singing carols in rhyme Utatane : Before we put ornaments in the tree : I say we shall charge and apply the lights first Flower : Then we can all do our thing afterwards : I've got poinsettias in all colors that burst Lily I think a fruitcake might complete the feast Miki A star sweater makes feel cozy at least CUL Tinsel in all colors and I like some of it red AVANNA Might just do some knitting with origins in my head Yukari : My family never had a real bunny for ages : So I'd like to have one decorated in a festive way : A red, green and golden ribbon tied in a bow : With a silver bell around the neck for Christmas day Amy : It's true that Chris and I are exactly the perfect match : He might want to give me a diamond ring : And we'd kiss beneath the mistletoe Chris :Amy can cook whenever she wants to :Filling the cookie batch Gachapoid :I'd want to have at least one Christmas cookie :Whenever my nice friends come and go All :Let's get ready for the December holidays :The whole place will be all complete anytime :We put everything together in Vocaland :So we can be together singing carols in rhyme Mizki :I've got a bell that matches my appeal :And I want to ring it loud as I can Yūma :My bell matches what I actually look like :We can ring ours together for each fan DAINA :I can see furry animals snuggling deep :Right inside their places where they can sleep DEX :Some can hibernate while others can't :Kindness is what everyone wants you to grant Anon Makes me want to recall how these holidays began Kanon Over 2,000 years is what I can guess & Kanon :The origin of Christmas can't be criticized :Or else it would be an impure mess Twins :Every Vocaloid must bring their families :Like ours to a spectacle they'll see anytime & Kaito Mistletoe can make these couples perfect & Gakupo While melodies keep on playing in rhyme All :Bring what you can together at once :And the whole place will be complete :It's Holiday time in Vocaland :So everything will be set up nice and neat Prima :Out of all I have really seen :There's the truth about why I love Christmas :It has been named after Jesus Christ :Whom I love and will keep on adoring Tonio :Some people long ago just lied :That He wasn't a Jew, but I don't think so & Tonio :He was born of the Virgin Mary :So the truth always wins and it goes imploring & LEON A complete Christmas should be always complete & AL It will keep shining every night & Yūma Ring out the bells as loud as you want & Chris A holiday sound can trigger the light All :Bring what you can together at once (Qingxian Me and my date) :And the whole place will be complete (Longya She's with me) :It's Holiday time in Vocaland (Moke Vocaloid style) :So everything will be set up nice and neat (Ling I think we found our way) :Welcome the ones who need all this :To let our kindness spread (Yan With a vigorous heart) :Keep on singing your heart out loud :Until the song enters it and your head Category:Vocaloid Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan